


Getting Out of The House Isn't Always Bad

by tendous_satoris



Series: Gift Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (basically Karasuno and Johzenji never played and Enno n Teru met in uni), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Haikyuu Secret Santa 2017, I couldn't find the collection to put this in..., M/M, Terushima and Ennoshita are Bros, hope you enjoy this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: He grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially, stealing a grape off Ennoshita’s plate in the process and earning a squawk of protest. “So, what do ya have planned tonight? Got a hot date with the boyf?”“Uh, sort of. My old high school, Karasuno, is having a reunion in the form of a Christmas party at Ryuu’s house tonight.” His eyes lit up for a second. “Speaking of which, would you like to come? Since you’ve got nothing else planned for tonight and I don’t trust you alone.”“What, and watch you and your hot boyfriend make out? Absolutely.”“I’m not letting you watch us make out, Terushima.”





	Getting Out of The House Isn't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/gifts).



> Hey hey Nina! This is my Haikyuu Secret Santa gift, hope you enjoy :)

Yuuji groaned, pushing himself up and scowling at his bedroom window, which was filtering bright sunlight into his room through his drapes. It was the time of year when all the high school reunions happened and the party his old Johzenji crew had thrown last night was _wild_. Even Okudake had managed to show up, despite his busy schedule as a journalist.

 

Shuffling into the kitchen, he found his roommate and friend, Ennoshita, at the stove making breakfast. He collapsed onto the counter seat and mumbled a quick greeting.

 

“Oh, hey, Yuu.” Ennoshita hummed. “Want somethin’ to eat? I made way too much.”

 

Yuuji cocked an eyebrow at the suspiciously nice behaviour but accepted the food now being shovelled(spatula-d?) onto a plate. “What’s got you in such a good mood? Y’re never this nice to me.”

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “I am too, and it’s ‘cause I have an event tonight which I’m _quite_ excited for.” He never elaborated but his tone made it clear he wanted Yuuji to ask about it, making him snicker.

 

He grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially, stealing a grape off Ennoshita’s plate in the process and earning a squawk of protest. “So, what do ya have planned tonight? Got a hot date with the boyf?”

 

“Uh, sort of. My old high school, Karasuno, is having a reunion in the form of a Christmas party at Ryuu’s house tonight.” His eyes lit up for a second. “Speaking of which, would you like to come? Since you’ve got nothing else planned for tonight and I don’t trust you alone.”

 

“What, and watch you and your hot boyfriend make out? Absolutely.”

 

“I’m not letting you watch us make out, Terushima.”

 

“Woah, pulling out family names are we?” He made a mock-shocked face before snickering and nodding. “I’d love to come, yeah. There’s gotta be _some_ reason y’re inviting me, though, I’m not stupid. No way you’re taking to _get me outta the house_.”

 

Ennoshita sighed, caught red-handed. “Fine, fine. There’s someone I’d like you to meet. One of my old teammates.”

 

“Are they cute?”

 

“Uh, more ‘pretty’, I think.”

 

“Deal, I’m coming,” Yuuji said with finality before jumping up, practically throwing his dishes into the sink, and running back to his room to pick out something to wear.

 

… And promptly poking his head out the door again saying, “Hey, uh, what’s the dress code? What should I wear?”

 

Ennoshita made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh, and opened his mouth with a retort on the tip of his tongue(probably something about Yuuji’s lack of fashion sense, knowing him), before noticing Yuuji’s face was venturing dangerously close to puppy eyes territory and sighing yet again. “There’s no real dress code, Kageyama’s probably going to be showing up in sweatpants knowing him, but try and wear _something_ semi-formal. Meaning the light blue dress shirt that shows off your tattoos and stuff. Makes you look hot.”

 

“‘Kay, thanks, Chika!”

 

“Don’t you dare wear those dumb skinny jeans!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuuji was practically bouncing off the wall in excitement for the party. He couldn’t stop straightening and re-straightening his shirt, cuffing and uncuffing the sleeves, messing up and fixing his hair.

 

“Yuuji, relax. You look fine.” Ennoshita sighed, grabbing him by the arm and practically dragging him out the door and into his car.

 

Arriving at the apartment of the party hoster(Sawa-something? Did it begin with a D? Whatever), Ennoshita proceeded to promptly ditch him in search of his boyfriend, one Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He’d met Tanaka a couple times, he was a pretty cool dude once Yuuji over the intimidation tactics and the fact that Tanaka hated him at first sight. Something about him being a ‘playboy’, or whatever.

 

Plopping himself down onto a couch near the window, he realized he wasn’t the only one there, and turned his head to face silvery hair and pretty hazel eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Koushi had received an invite to Sawamura’s apartment for his Christmas party, what he had expected was shitty food(Sawamura could _not_ cook, no matter what he claimed) and possibly some dumb movies, not surprisingly decent food and a cute boy ending up the couch with him.

 

“Uh, I’m Sugawara,” He introduced a bit hesitantly, “Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga, though. You are?”

 

The boy blinked, before grinning. He had a nice smile. “Terushima Yuuji. Chika brought me here to ‘get me out of the house’, or whatever.” The look on his face turned a little bit flirty. “Somethin’ about a real _pretty_ person being invited as well. Would that _happen_ to be you?”

 

Koushi couldn’t help but laugh. “I can’t really say I’m _that_ pretty, to be perfectly honest, but I hope you’d settle for me anyway?” He pulled what he hoped was a cute smile, and judging by Terushima’s now tinged-pink face, it was.

 

“So, you said Ennoshita brought you?” He said after a beat of awkward silence. “How do you guys know each other?”

 

“Ah, well, we’re college roommates, but we met in volleyball practice first.”

 

Koushi perked up at the mention of volleyball. “You play?”

 

“Yeah, I’m a wing spiker!” Terushima said, grin growing bigger than it already was, somehow. _That explains the muscles_. “What position are you?”

 

“I’m a setter.” He replied, “though I don’t play regularly anymore. I’m on my neighbourhood team, though.”

 

Terushima nodded. “I see, I see. So, you went to Chika’s school, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m a year older than him though.” He explained, and couldn’t decide whether he was annoyed or amused by Terushima’s look of surprise.

 

“Oh, wow, I never realized. Sorry ‘bout that.” He muttered. “You’re a bit, uh…”

 

“Short?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re _barely_ an inch taller than me, Terushima.” Koushi sighed. “Seriously, what are you, like 5”9?”

 

“5” _10_.” He corrected with an indignant huff. “Almost 5”11, actually.”

 

“Whatever, whatever.” He waved it off, switching the topic. “What high school did you go to? I’m assuming you played volleyball in high school, right?”

 

“I did, captain _and_ ace by third-year too,” Terushima said, puffing out his chest proudly.

 

Koushi laughed. “Nice. I was vice-captain.” He hummed. “I think we almost played you guys, but you lost to Seijoh before we could.”

 

 _Ooh, hit a soft spot._ He thought as Terushima’s face soured.

 

“We almost had ‘em.” He huffed, pouting and resting his chin in his hands.

 

“There, there, Terushima.” He reached over to ruffle his hair and immediately lost his train of thought. _Woah, it’s so soft…_

 

He didn’t realize he had said it out loud until he saw a half-smirk pass Terushima’s face and he began leaning until his hand. “It’s soft, right?” He asked, eyes closed in a somewhat peaceful look.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He murmured, before breaking out of his stupor, pulling his hand away and hesitantly asking, “Say, uh, you wouldn’t happen to be into guys?”

 

Terushima seemed a bit miffed at the sudden absence of hair petting but answered, “ _No,_ I’ve been flirting with you for the past 10 minutes because I’m _straight_.” He scoffed, but upon seeing Koushi’s light scowl, sat up and said, “I’m the most bisexual guy you’ve ever met, sweetie,” winking.

 

“Eh, I think you’ve got some competition there, buddy,” Koushi drawled, smiling, “but sure.”

 

“Oh? And who’s that?” He questioned, cocking an amused eyebrow. “I might hafta fight ‘em.”

 

“Me.” He said, grinning. “Can I get your number?”

 

“If only so I can prove my dominance and live up to my high school nickname of ‘Captain Bisexual’.”

 

“Deal.” He hummed, leaning in for a quick kiss on the mouth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chikara scanned the now-crowd in search of his roommate, finally finding him on the couch chatting with Sugawara.

 

“Ah, Yuu-” The words died awkwardly in his mouth when he saw the two of them kiss, and he quickly backed away, hoping he wasn’t noticed.

 

 _Well,_ he thought, _I was going to introduce him to Kiyoko, but I guess Suga-san works too._

 

_Looks like it’s getting intense… let’s just leave them be._

 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that, and have a wonderful holiday season! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed! <3  
> Erica out ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶


End file.
